The Quiet Adventures (Not Love Story) of the Lionhead and the Queen
by Sweetfantasybaby
Summary: Complete AU Non Magical Universe. Emma Swan moves to a new town, Storybrooke, after a controversial moment in her life. In which she starts teaching at Mills Prep High School, where she meets the new headmistress Regina Mills. Will they click or drown in the unrequited loves that they could be?


"Crap Crap... Killian.. honey, have you seen the keys to my damn car?! " as she scrambles through her purse on more time before she resigns and orders herself an Uber.

"You left it in the kitchen, mate" as he rolls his eyes before heading back to the kitchen. Emma stumbles, to finally grab her purse, and lunch to head out for her first day at her new job.

"Thanks, dude. Dinner tonight is on you.." as she finally exist the house. She enters her car, plugs her phone into the aux cable, plays her phone on shuffle.

 **Now Playing**

 _Swinging With My Eyes Closed_

Artist: _Shania Twain_

 _ **"Life is short**_

 _ **And nights are long**_

 _ **Nothing surer in this world**_

 _ **Till we're gone**_

 _ **Fear disappears each time**_

 _ **I Close my eyes "**_

Emma sings along with Shania with her heart about to combust into warrior mode, every time she hears that song it makes feel like a new person. In the last two years she's been through a lot of challenges and difficulties. Not only in her personal life, but also in her professional 's never been the one to dwell on anything that goes in her life. But this time she felt bad for herself, maybe a little too much, self loathing was unbearable. It guided her to a lot of bad choices, terrible vices, in a dark path that she never thought she would go but she did. And the same way she got into that darkness is the same way she picked herself up, saw the light. She gathered her things, say goodbye to certain friends and her parents except Killian.

Killian Jones, her former high school sweetheart, best friend since they were in 12, he has never left her side. Some people might think that he's in love with her, because of the amount of loyalty he has for but in reality he just knows everything about her. He's been through everything with her, and he would do anything to make sure she's okay, and she would do the same. So when Killian mentioned to her, that he was moving to Storybrooke,Maine for a new assignment, she took that as a sign to leave him. For her to start a new life, somewhere that nobody knew her, or what occurred that Day, except for Killian, and his girlfriend Ruby.

As she slowly enters the parking lot of Storybrooke High, her stomach starts filling an uncomfortable sensation that makes her feel like she's going to puke. Until she completely looked to her left as she was parking, and she encountered the most glorious amazing ass, she has ever laid on. As she's turning off the engine, she just keeps staring at this lady who she doesn't really see her face but knows, she had short hair, and apparently the walk of a sex vixen. Out of nowhere her phone starts ringing in which it takes her out of the trance:

 ***Ruby the Robe***

"Sup Homie Homes"

"hey waffle, are you here yet?!"

"Yeah I just got to the parking lot. Dude, I just saw the most gorgeous woman, standing sex machine in this fucking world..she's a brunette, she dresses like Catherine zeta jones in the haunting but I didn't see her face just her ass to be honest.." as Emma hears Ruby chuckling, she knows that Ruby knows, who the hell shes rambling about.

"Rubes spill it... you know something" as Emma starts getting her face ready in the car.

"Well... the woman you are speaking of.. is Regina Mills.. THE REGINA MILLS.." she keeps chuckling and Emma gasp out loud. Oh dear, Regina Lupe Mills, works here.

Regina's Point of View

"Henry Daniel Mills... get your ass out here...You need to eat your breakfast before we head out " as she was finishing up her makeup in the bathroom. She can hear her son grunting, and mumbling to himself, she rolls her eyes and bites.

"Momma, where's my blue sweater? The one that we got in the Gorillaz concert... " he stands in front of the door, slightly tilts his head, and smiles at her with sparkles on his hazel eyes.

"you look beautiful..like super beautiful.. and I still need my sweater. " he states as he "fixes" his hair by just shuffling it, she scrunches her nose to his statement.

"Love, it's in the top drawer in your closet.. I told you that two nights ago..hurry up,eat your breakfast.. we need to go. I have to be at the school in 20 minutes" as she finishes up with her makeup, and she looks herself in the mirror, trying to take a deep breathe. Repeating to herself "Everything will be okay..I'll be okay."

This is the first year, she will be the HeadMistress of The Mills Prep High School, since her mother Cora had to step down last minute because of health always wanted this job, but not this way, she wanted her mother to retire in two years. In which it would have given her the chance to slowly take over the job, not be ambushed by the job. Especially since she just got back from serving a 5 year tour in Japan for the marine service. Her plans was to assist her mother, learn the job, lead the staff meetings, change some of the old school curriculum, but instead her mother instead rapidly started to show her signs of Alzheimer's and had to step down. In true Cora's fashion, she changed Regina's life, and like always Regina had to quickly adapt to her surroundings, and the circumstances.

"Momma, I'm ready... Let's go" Henry yells as he grabs the keys to the old Mercedes, that Regina's father gave to her as a 18th birthday present that now she passed on to Henry as a present for his 16TH birthday. She looks at her reflection upon the mirror, smiles softly to herself. While touching her nameplate Lola necklace, that was given to her by someone who made her smile until the end of times, and thinking of those times always made her smile. Even on her darkest time, when she lost her father, when Cora sent her to boot camp, when Robin died in the battlefield and many more memories that are too much of blur for her to recall. She looks at herself, one more time, fixes a piece of hair that is out of place and heads out of the bathroom, onto the highs and lows of the Mills Prep High School.

 ** _"_** Henry, be careful with the idiot next to us, clearly she doesn't know what she doing whoever gave her license needs to be fired.." she grunts and tries to keep her cool, as Henry is grabbing his stuff, about to step out of the car. She quickly looks at the idiot that is parking next to Henry's car a little bit too close, and grunts at the idiot is no other than Ruby Radolph. He kept going with his business and he steps out of the car, take a quick peak to his mother, who is just staring at her feet.

"Momma, you will do fine. I'm gonna leave the keys of the car to your assistant after lunch. Before you remind me, I know that I have to pick up your car from Jeff after school, and then take Cora, to her physical therapy. Stop freaking out, you will do fine. You are amazing, momma. And guess what?" he snaps his fingers that snaps her from the shock.

"What?"

"Yo te amo" he smiles widely, and that did it for Regina hearing Henry saying those words took to the reality of now.

"Yo también te amo, mi corazón. Now have a great day, and text me if anything happens" he closes the door and she steps out of the door removes the wrinkles of her skirt, grabs her takes a breathe, quickly does the sign of the cross on herself. When through her left eye peripheral a bright yellow Volkswagen in which she gasp lowly, and she realizes who the driver is. She quickly starts walking up the stairs of the school property, didn't even greeted the students or staff members that wore greeting her. She's internally freaking out, _that can't be... it can't possibly... be.. no.. but my mother would do something like this..fuck you CORA MILLS.. Emma Swan was my surprise..._


End file.
